The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant, botanically known as Petunia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunpapuhu’.
The new Petunia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Akashi, Hyogo, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Petunia plants with trailing habit and attractive leaf and flower coloration.
The new Petunia plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of a proprietary selection of Petunia×hybrida identified as code name Purple-M1, not patented. The new Petunia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of the parent selection in a controlled environment in Akashi, Hyogo, Japan in August, 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Petunia plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Akashi, Hyogo, Japan since August, 2006 has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.